challens_original_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Emery Wroth
"He should have no further trouble from her, he thought in satisfaction. Surely by now she knew his dominance over her. She would submit as easily in all matter as she had in this one. ... He frowned, she had submitted... hadn't she?" Personality The clear picture of Emery is that of a trustworthy, loyal, honest, and kind young woman, even in the harsh reality of life. It is rather difficult to prod her into a temper, but when it happens it blows over quickly and she shakes it off with little to no grudge following. She doesn't have any real enemies because she just can't manage to make them. People, animals, and children alike all seem drawn to the young woman. Some wish to protect her and others just want to suck up the untiring joy that she seems to exude in everything she does. She is the mothering type that most people just cannot refuse. When it comes to children she has seemingly limitless energy and joy for them. She never shows impatience towards and child and has been known to sit for hours listening to a child blabber about nothing, and her smile never leaves her face. This is not the same for adults. When it comes to the older generation, she will not be pushed around. She has the bravery of a moron and has no fear when she's trying to protect someone smaller or weaker. She's stubborn and fierce in her loyalty and love of those who have gained it and she will not turn her back on someone who needs her, even when it seems smart to do so. Emery is an open book... she wears her heart on her sleeve and her bravery like a coat. Appearance Emery is just out of high school with a fresh face and the kind of skin that makes you swear she'll never age. She has long, curly brown hair that she likes to keep up with ribbons and bows rather then boring buns and such. Her hair has a lot of body, which tends to allow it to get loose and curl around pale cheeks and big brown eyes. She's not really fond of makeup, liking to stick with lip gloss and a bit of liner around her eyes. Otherwise she likes to keep her natural skin just that, natural. She stands at a tiny 5'4" and has a rather slim, fragile build that is more feminine then anything else, showing that she's not really worried about being the strongest or the scariest female around. Not just her build shows that, but her soothing spirit does as well. She gives off the type of aura that just puts all of those around her at complete and utter ease. This is very helpful when dealing with a dozen or more rowdy children. Emery sticks to simple and appropriate clothing when she's helping with the kids... pencil skirts that hit below her knee, blouses that button to her neck, and a suit jacket that matches her pencil skirt or slacks color choice of the day. Her guilty pleasure it stiletto heels though, something she tends to take off during class, leaving her in her stocking feet most days. When not working she likes what most people her age do... shorts for summer, comfortable jeans, fun shirts. Everything she wears is geared towards a purpose and not really insanly flirty, even though occasionally one can't help noticing the way her jeans seem poured on or the way her blouse clings just a... little more then expected. She also has a pair of dainty black reading glasses that she tends to leave on, but only needs for reading. History Emery Alexander Wroth was born to Izanami and Jacob Wroth... two parents that loved their child very much. In this vain, they protected their child from all of the evil out there, even the evil they themselves could not see. Of course what they didn't realize was the other things their daughter could see... things other then the evil. As Emery got older, she realized pretty quick that certain things she could see were not easily seen by others. Instead of worrying about that, she decided to just watch and stay out of it all and play with her Grandmama Janet. Unfortunately what she didn't realize was that Grandmama Janet was dead... she'd died years before in her bed, but every time she tried to describe the beautiful woman to her mother and father, they figured it was an imaginary friend and shrugged it off. What the little girl did not know was that Janet was a Plus whose chain was slowly disintegrating. One night when little Emery came home from third grade, it was to find cops surrounding her house. They would not let the little girl in to the home that held her torn and massacred parents, so she never had to see that. Something that an older Emery would thank the heavens for much later on in life. Japan At the death of her parents, Emery was shipped off to her Grandmother Iha, a woman born and raised in Japan, much like Emery's own mother had been before meeting Jacob and moving to America. Emery loved Japan. She loved the way people talked and dressed, and all of the beautiful history that she hadn't really had much time to learn about while her parents were alive. Her grandmother fixed this right up of course. She also kept her granddaughter as fiercely protected as Emery's own parents had, but Emery didn't much mind. She understood why and unlike most sheltered children, she didn't really have the desire to fight against it. As she grew up, Emery never really grew out of her optimistic views of the world. Yes there was awful things - some of which she'd even seen - but there were good things too, that was what helped keep her looking towards the future. The Future A future that - for her - would include children, the most innocent and honest of all Earth's creatures. After graduation she decided easily enough that she was going to be a teacher, and she already knew her age group... preschool. The time a child needed an understanding ear the most, before the homework and the friends started being most important... that's what she wanted to do. Sadly things don't always work out exactly as planned, and Emery was forced to suffer one more heartache... her grandmother's death. The day Emery came home to tell her grandmother about her new job as assistant teacher at the nearby preschool, her grandmother had a heart attack and died. This left the little brunette all alone, but she didn't let it get her down. After the funeral was finished and everything was taken care of, Emery moved back into her grandmother's apartment - the living quarters paid for and left to her by her grandmother on her death - and started work at the preschool that was now only a twenty minute walk from her new home. During the day she works, at night she curls up on the couch and reads or watches TV. She knows it's not what most people her age tend to do, but she rather enjoys herself none the less... she's happy with her life and has no plans on changing it. Abilities As a Spiritually Aware human, Emery does not have supernatural powers. She is just a normal girl who likes teaching and can see... the odd things. Statistics Trivia *Emery love photography and paintings and singing... admitadly she's a total novice but that doesn't mean she doesn't enjoy playing around. *Emery's FC is Yuki Kuran from Vampire Knight and Lulu from Final Fantasy. Quotes *"Hate does nothing more then drive us to our end in the saddest way possible... to hate someone is merely to hate the selves we see in them. It is better to pity the cruel man then to hate him, otherwise you're headed to his fate." *"Karma is not just a word we use to explain away bad or good luck, it is that invisible jar we're slowly filling and emptying." *"In every light soul there is a hint of darkness, and in every dark soul I search for that dab of light." Gallery the_price_of_freedom___yuuki_kuran__by_trinity1001-d656ajw.png default-yuki-kuran-big.jpg -Vampire-Knight-vampire-knight-32831901-500-313.jpg Latest_glasses_long_hair_smiling_meganekko_anime_girls_telephones_midori_foo_best_hd-1280x800.jpg Midori.Foo.600.382394.jpg lost-in-thought-lulu-fanart.jpg honor_by_mckadesinsanity-d65o1en.jpg 7cace8ff0ad484296b88d0b409526fe2-d5gcdr3.jpg 235b51986485a22f46de0a48b3530a7c-d55xctp.jpg 20091225053245!Lulu.jpg Desire_by_d_liliane.jpg Character Thread Fillers